


我身上的蓝

by Wnn



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wnn/pseuds/Wnn
Summary: *原设ABO*骨科
Relationships: 张语格/孔肖吟
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	我身上的蓝

“爸。”张语格两手揣在口袋里头，开口叫住了身前的男人。

“我去买瓶水。”

三月按理来说应该是开了春，但气温还在零上几度徘徊，天寒地冻的。便利店在法院后门的拐角下面，张语格转身迈开步子走过去，舌头卷过嘴唇，舔下来一片干涸裂开的死皮。

好在店里暖气给的足，张语格刚把门推开，眼镜上就挂起两帘薄雾。她往口袋里掏了掏，没带纸，大冬天的也不好拿衣服擦，也就懒得去管——反正总会散的。隔着雾蒙蒙的一片，张语格伸手从货架上拿了一瓶矿泉水。

男人也跟在她身后进了门，张语格站在一排排饮料前，听见男人低低的跟老板说：“拿包利群…二十块的。”

张语格没说话，走到柜台前把水也递过去。男人又开口：“这个也一起。”

到了车上，张语格自觉爬到后排坐着，手里抱着刚开封的那瓶水。男人在前面刚挂上档，手机却嗡的响了。他顺手接起电话，讲了两三句就眉头紧皱，声音也慢慢放的大。男人烦躁的抽出一支烟叼起来，去摸打火机的时候才意识到后头还有个张语格。

他讪讪的笑了笑，在握在手里的打火机也放了回去。张语格抬了抬眼皮，对他摇摇头，说：“没事。你抽吧。”

等到二手烟真正被吸到肺里的时候，张语格才想起这男人一直都是有烟瘾的。只是这几年见他的次数愈发的少了，抽烟也少被张语格撞见。二十块的利群，张语格想着小时候放在家里电视柜下头的一条条黑色的盒子，有的还被塑封着，有的拆的七零八落了，里头散出一种她很不喜欢的味道。

张语格是她爸的老来子。她爸跟她妈二十岁就结了婚，二十九岁才有了她这个女儿。怎么说她都该是爸妈心尖尖上的宝贝明珠，不说捧在手心，至少也是娇纵的命。再加上她爸还有两个小钱，张语格没长成个纨绔都天理不容。

可事情坏就坏在她爸那两个钱上。

她爸妈的婚姻没挨过头两年就宣告彻底完蛋，第三年那男人就在外头有了人，接着就有了孩子，但她妈却一直闹死闹活的不肯离婚。男人只有更加的厌烦，几乎不回这个家。只是一次在一次醉的糊里糊涂的酒局上，被闹不清情况的下属送回了这里，就好死不死才有了张语格。

张语格从小就没把这男人当过爸。每天放学的头一件事是去隔壁小饭馆里炒两个菜打包回家，摆好碗筷之后摇醒她醉醺醺的妈，吃完之后再自己料理些简单的家务。

后来张语格才知道，原来别人家里面“爸爸”这个角色本来应该承担更多，而“妈妈”也不是这副模样。

所以后来她妈不知道脑子抽了什么风，终于同意了离婚的时候，张语格走到法庭正中间的证人席上，左边是那男人不安的目光，右边本该坐着她妈的位置却空空荡荡，张语格轻轻吸了一口气，声音平静：我想跟我爸。

“阿格，晚上想吃什么啊？”男人在前面并不很专心的开车，用一种好父亲的口吻跟她搭着话。张语格并不想领他这个情，只说：“随便。”

男人脾气不算糟，听见张语格这种带刺的糊弄也不在意。车子在路上往前跑，没多长时间就停在了小区的车库里头。

这是张语格头一回去男人的家。好小区新开的楼盘，地界敞亮，设施完全，每户还带个跃层。男人站在她身前打开门，跟里头站着的人打招呼：“李姨啊，都忙完了？忙完就回去吧。”

厨房里头站着的保姆答应着，脱了围裙叠好就朝玄关走来，走到跟前才看见男人身后站着的张语格。

男人脸上有些挂不住，手在张语格背后轻轻推了把：“这我女儿，张语格。”

屋里的暖气热的出奇，男人走到沙发边上，边脱外套边招呼张语格，让她坐着喝杯水。张语格正蹲着，把换下来的鞋子规整的放在鞋架第三层，门又开了。

“爸你在家啊？……”眼前的女人提着包，染了一头张牙舞爪的红发，敕剌剌的落下来，垂在颈间。

张语格抽回手，慢吞吞的站起来才发现，这女人还没她高。于是张语格自上而下的扫了她一眼，心里考量着自己该怎么叫她比较好。女人可能是被看的有些不爽，头一偏，盯着张语格开了口：“您是哪位？”

本来在沙发上歇着的男人坐不住了，三两步跨过来，冲到张语格面前，急遑遑的说：“阿格，还没给你介绍，这是你，你姐，孔肖吟。”又对着孔肖吟开口说：“你妹妹，跟你们提过的，呃，张语格。”

饭桌上到最后也只坐了三个人。张语格自觉拿了只碗排在最后舀饭，出了厨房，男人和孔肖吟各自坐在一边，张语格在心里啧了一声，拉开男人旁边的椅子坐下。

这餐饭也是肉眼可见的丰富。光是架在火上慢慢煨着的就有好几道不同的花样。张语格挟了一筷子炖羊肉，右耳朵听见孔肖吟不冷不热的问男人：“我妈呢。“男人有些狭促，瞥了一眼张语格，见她没什么反应才开口答道：”下午跟她说的时候，……哎，反正她说今天有事，不回来。“

哦。张语格心里轻哼了一句，那这一桌子菜可得浪费好多。对面坐着的孔肖吟也没什么好气：“那你也不打算和我说一声？”

“这不是，之前说过两次，哎……”男人尴尬的笑笑，低下头咽了口饭。张语格又含了一口烤鸭，想着这男人对孔肖吟倒是好脾气的很。

男人吃了两口菜，眼见着饭桌上的气氛要沉默下去，急忙调转枪口冲着张语格：“阿格，你现在是高三吧。”张语格嗯了一声，男人就开始絮絮叨叨什么高三重要啊，要好好学习之类的婆婆妈妈的碎嘴话。张语格听了只在心里冷笑：知道我是高三还上赶着离婚？搁这儿装什么呢。

“对了，那个，你。”男人偏过头瞧着张语格，“你分化没有。”

“月前。”张语格听见自己的声带平稳的震动，“omega。”

吃完饭男人就提着包匆匆的出了门，说是晚上要加班，张语格倚在沙发上玩手机，淡淡的回了句嗯。其实大家心里都跟明镜似的，加班都是扯犊子，这不明摆着上赶去哄老婆去了吗？要不是民政局关了门，说不定今晚就能把证给领了。

孔肖吟也不想管这摊破事，只把菜都收到厨房，等着明天一早保姆来了再细细收拾。她走到沙发边上，把自己的包提起来，俯视着张语格：“走吧，我带你去房间。”

张语格跟孔肖吟的房间都在二楼的跃层上，一楼的大卧室是给男人和他老婆睡的。两个人前后脚爬上楼梯，孔肖吟在前边打开房间的灯：“这是你的房间。”张语格走进去，把行李箱滑到床边，左右看看，该有的都有，想来是提早吩咐过保姆置办好了的。她把提着的包搁在书桌上，又走出去跟在孔肖吟后面。

“这边是卫生间，一楼二楼都有一个。然后前面是我的房间，我一般早上就出门了，只有晚饭在家里吃。”孔肖吟说着，并没有带她参观自己私人卧室的意思，调了个头想往对面走。

张语格正打量着左手边的卫生间里的浴缸，想着这倒是个好东西，没留神孔肖吟一下子转过来，下头的脚步没刹住，直直往前头撞过去。

“啧。”孔肖吟冷不防的被撞了一下，脚下没稳，硬生生打了个趔趄，双手撑着张语格肋下两块瘦削的骨头才堪堪站住。

“对不起对不起。”张语格这下被栽了个满怀，赶忙扶住了孔肖吟，慌里慌张的道歉，“没事吧，孔，呃，姐姐？”

“……没事。以后走路留点心。”孔肖吟有些无语，只斜睨了张语格一眼，张语格可怜巴巴的在身旁站着，垂着个头，也看不清她是不是真情实感的道歉。

“没事就好。“张语格说着，鼻翼翕动两下，捕捉到一点若有若无的薄荷香气。

“对面那间是杂物间，湿气重，灰尘又多，平常没人去。“孔肖吟继续往前头走，还继续说着什么，张语格这把头抬起来，目光落在身前的人身上，心里翻涌了一会儿。

张语格正值高三，学校那边逼的紧，这会儿又赶上搬了家，家里平添了一对爸妈和一位生分的姐姐，张语格估摸着自己那小妈对她也不爱搭理，因此干脆申请了住校，只有周末回去一趟。

男人也是个不常待家里的，隔三岔五就要跑外勤，那小妈——张语格早就听过，是那男人温柔可人的小秘书，自然也跟着在外边不回来。因此每每周五晚上放了晚自习，张语格收拾书包打了车回家，家里头也只有孔肖吟那屋子里留着灯。

“回来了？“孔肖吟听见响动，打开门探头出去看了一眼。

“嗯。“张语格点点头算作应答，又想起自己手里还提着份烧烤，于是礼貌性的问问：”要吃宵夜吗？我买了烧烤。“

孔肖吟今年二十四了，自打从大学毕业去公司上班之后就没怎么在深夜吃过这些烤的炸的。一来是公司附近没有小摊小贩，二来实在是忙的脚不沾地，加完班只想倒头睡觉，也没心思绕远去买点东西解馋，顶多是吃点方便食品。

孔肖吟本来不太愿意和不熟的人分享烧烤这种吃相不太雅致的东西，没奈何肚子里的馋虫不争气，闻着味儿就开始叫，声大的整层楼都能听见。张语格其实也就客气客气，这下倒是骑虎难下，只好说：“一起吃吧。去你屋还是我屋？“

“你屋吧。“孔肖吟有些尴尬，”你先去吧，我换身衣服就来。“

领地意识还挺强。张语格嘀咕了句。

吃烤串还得配点喝的。孔肖吟把睡衣换了，又趿着拖鞋去楼下冰箱拿了两罐啤酒，往张语格桌上放了：“能喝吧。家里没别的饮料了。“

“能。“张语格不在意这个，她自己亲妈一天二十四小时都离不开酒精，这种东西在她原来的家里到处都是。

杂七杂八的一通串儿把人五脏六腑都烧的慌。孔肖吟喝完罐子里最后一口液体，走到窗前把窗户推开透气。

“张语格？”孔肖吟斜倚在窗边，打量着她这个便宜妹妹。哦，准确来说张语格才是正室原配，她自己倒是捡来的便宜姐姐，“你快高考了？想好考哪个大学了没？”

没话找话。张语格心想，嘴上还是陪着她胡扯：“没呢，这不还没考吗，等成绩出来了再说也不迟。“

“学的理科啊？“孔肖吟走过去翻动着她的教辅材料，密密麻麻的一片算式，看着简直扰眼：”成绩挺不错吧。“

“真一般，我不是那块料子。“张语格的目光也跟着孔肖吟翻动她书页的手起起落落，”姐姐呢？“

“说的好像我是一样。“孔肖吟轻笑了一下，”我学金融的，出来就被爸塞到公司里头当会计去了。“

“东大的？“张语格明知故问，其实楼下就摆着孔肖吟东大出品的毕业照。

“嗯。你想考东大？“

“哪考的上。“张语格笑了笑，又问她，”姐你是beta吗？“

“不是啊，我是omega。“孔肖吟承认的很大方，多半也是想着张语格同样是omega，没什么好隐瞒的。

“哦。那还真……巧。“张语格眉毛动了动，随口扯道，”我同学都还没怎么分化呢。“

有什么巧的，连基因都有一半相同，都是omega根本不足为奇。

孔肖吟哼笑了一声，显然也想到了这里，她没接张语格的话，转头看向窗子外面，隔了好一会儿才转回头来看她，”不早了，你早点休息吧，我先走了。“

“好。“张语格答应的干脆，目送孔肖吟关上自己的房门。

隔天是周末，孔肖吟按常理一觉睡到下午三点才转醒，胡乱洗漱了一下，走出卫生间时看见张语格的房门还关着，心里惦记着昨天那一顿烧烤的人情没还，就走上去敲了敲门：“张语格？你吃午饭没？“

没回音。孔肖吟放大声音又问了一遍，还是没个声响。这会儿她有些不安了，稍微思索了一会儿，干脆拧了门把手直接进去，好在张语格也没把门锁死，孔肖吟刚进来就冷了个哆嗦。

房间里头跟冰窖子似的，气温跟室外没什么差别。孔肖吟被冷风顶了个跟头，这才想起往窗户那边看——好家伙，敢情昨天夜里她开的窗就没关上。

孔肖吟三两步把玻璃窗嘭的合上，又走到床边试探着开口：“张语格？”

屋子里静悄悄的。

孔肖吟伸手去被窝里翻搅一通，猛地碰到了一个发热的软乎乎的物体。这下完了，孔肖吟心想，赶忙把被子扯出来理顺，里头才露出一张烧的通红的小脸。

“嚯。”孔肖吟拿手背去试了试额头，都用不上体温计，一摸都烫手。蜷在被窝里的小家伙迷迷糊糊的，耳朵旁的碎发被汗水打的透湿，全粘在两颊上。

孔肖吟叹了口气，摸出手机想给男人打个电话，床褥间忽然传来一声很微弱的小猫叫唤。

那小猫气都还喘不匀，只虚虚的喊了声：“妈……”

张语格是被冷醒的。

她先是闻着一种很生涩的味道，不像她原来家里头那种烂霉味，也不是新家那里头的生冷味。张语格这才睁了眼，首先看见的是陌生的天花板，再是上空吊挂着的生理盐水瓶子。

张语格试着动了动自己的手指，冷，冷到感觉不到手。她艰难的转动脖子，才看见床边上坐了个孔肖吟，正低着头拿手机打游戏。张语格动了动干燥的嘴唇，声音因为太久没讲话而显得有些嘶哑：“姐……”

“哎。”听见张语格叫她，孔肖吟赶忙收了手机趴过去，“感觉怎么样啊。”说着又拿手去试温度，自言自语到：“没怎么烧了好像……”

“水，……”张语格费力的又蹦出一个字，孔肖吟打小只有被人照顾的命，头一回看护病人自然是手忙脚乱，听了张语格的话才后知后觉的想起水这回事，转头四处找杯子，一直找到护士房才拿到一个杯子两口开水，回来跟张语格说：“你等会儿啊，水有点烫，等它晾一会儿。”

张语格点点头，又躺了一会儿，手才勉强恢复知觉，这才坐起来把水吞下去。孔肖吟看着点滴瓶，说：“这是最后一瓶了，等会儿拔了针，再去量个体温，没事儿了我们就买点药回家歇着去。”

“嗯。”张语格说，又转头问孔肖吟：“几点了现在？”

“十一点多。”孔肖吟不放心似的又摸了摸她的额头，“没事，我开车来的。”

拔了点滴，孔肖吟又拉着她去量体温，37.5度，烧已经退的差不多了。张语格坐在诊室前的椅子上休息，看着孔肖吟捏着一堆单子跑来跑去。

“爸呢。”去医院车库的路上，张语格被孔肖吟攥着手往前走，顺口问了句。

“外头呢。”孔肖吟头也不回，鼻子里出了个气，“你下午烧的厉害，我直接把你送医院了，还没来得及跟他说。”

“嗯。”张语格低着头往前走，“多少钱？我等下转你。”

孔肖吟侧过头诧异的看了她一眼：“别，没多少钱。你都还在上学呢。怪我昨晚开的窗户忘了关，不过话说回来你也是，睡得冷了也不知道检查下……哎，怎么说你还是我妹妹……”话说到这里，孔肖吟梗了一下，也就停住没往下再说。张语格沉默着听了，也没作声。

孔肖吟唠唠叨叨了一路，临到车上，她系好了安全带，还转头来叮嘱：“坐中间来点，空调吹着暖和。”

张语格累的昏昏沉沉的，没听见这句话。

欠债还钱。张语格这么定义她和孔肖吟的关系。人情债也是债，上次麻烦了人家一天，后面张语格从学校回来的时候就常给孔肖吟带点宵夜，从烤串到炸鸡到热腾腾的面，不一而足。孔肖吟也不拒绝，吃完了再跟张语格聊两句闲，再就各自回房睡觉。

考试的日子一天天的逼近，学校周末也给加上了补习班，张语格回去的时间也被压缩的更紧，有时候干脆就不回家，全心全意当个住校的。几个月下来她跟孔肖吟也没见着三四次，情感指数的涨幅也放缓了速度。

再次见到孔肖吟的时候已经是高考完了。

本来考之前的那两天学校开了慈悲，准许学生们回家过两天神仙日子，宿舍里几个人忙忙碌碌的收拾行李，只有张语格垂着手悠哉游哉的躺在床边玩手机。

“你不回去？”同寝的赵粤在整理行李之余抽出空问她。

“跑来跑去的麻烦。”张语格说，手指在游戏界面上翻飞，没过一会儿就呈现出红色的“Game Over”。

“啧。”张语格锁上屏幕，扔掉手机，一骨碌爬起来坐在床上发呆。

“想什么呢。”赵粤终于把箱子塞的满满当当，费了好大的劲才把拉链拉起来。

“哎，你觉得我是个，”张语格斟酌着用词，“孤僻的人吗。”

热糊涂了？赵粤想，抬手感受了一下空调的温度，冷气直往她袖子里窜，凉的她一哆嗦。“哪有啊，你一天想什么呢。”赵粤说着，把箱子踢到一边，也爬到张语格床上坐着。

“我上次回家，”张语格撑着脑袋说，“就最后一次数学补习那次，我不是逃了嘛，想回家睡个觉。”

“路上我还给孔肖吟，就是我那姐姐，打包了碗冰粉。”张语格顿了顿，赵粤听到一半没了下文，赶紧催促她：“然后呢？她不吃你的东西？怕你毒害她？”

“滚滚滚。”张语格轻轻蹬了一脚赵粤，伴随着她装模作样的惨叫说到：“我回去的时候家里就她一个人，我走到她房间门前，她大概在跟朋友聊工作，有键盘的声音，电话也开了免提——”

“然后我听她说我还挺，挺孤僻的吧，就是，捂不热。”

“啊？她怎么这样啊，她了解你吗就搁那儿随便乱说。她连你是……哎算了。”赵粤皱起眉头，“那冰粉呢。”

“放她门口了。后来我不是回学校了吗。也不想回家了，省的尴尬。”

赵粤在旁边听的抓耳挠腮。“这，她也不一定知道是你的冰粉……再说她还在背后说你呢，下次也别给她带吃的了，给我呗。”

“去你的，你眼里就剩吃的了。”张语格重新拿起手机又开了一把游戏，“她人……其实还行。”

“哪行啊，跟我讲讲呗。”赵粤大大咧咧的坐到她身边看她打游戏，“看不出来你还挺维护她。”

“长得漂亮吧。”张语格随口答道，也懒得去解释。

说是这么说，等考完最后一门英语，学校拉着全班人凑活着拍了一张毕业照，张语格身上还挂着松松垮垮的粉边儿小学士服，还是拖着行李箱回了家。

反正碰面的机会也不多，张语格在心里给自己打气，大不了过两天就出门去打暑假工。

家里跟平时一个样，静悄悄的没人声。这个时候保姆已经烧好饭走了，一楼空空荡荡的，张语格自己一个人把整个高中三年用的东西都拖回家，这会儿累的不轻，甩开行李箱就在沙发上躺了。

眯了一时半刻，张语格忽然觉得有点不对头。

干燥热烈的夏日里不知道从哪儿搅扰进一点凉丝丝的薄荷气息，但又不太纯正，张语格连着深呼吸了几次，才发觉出冰凉里还带着果味的酸甜。

凤梨薄荷吗。张语格想着，从沙发上坐了起来，蹑手蹑脚的朝着二楼踱上去。

薄荷味随着海拔的升高也愈发的迷人，冰凉凉柔软的绸带在张语格的心上绕了几圈，压着她沉闷而聒噪的心跳。路西弗伸出信子，在她唇边舔了一下，又一下。

张语格不得不因此暂缓了行动。她的手攥着楼梯间的栏杆，指节处泛了一点点的白。

“咚，咚，咚”

“姐。”

张语格站在门外。

“我。”声音有点紧张，“我回来了。”

“……进来吧。”孔肖吟的声音透过实木的沉沉的门传来。

不太妙。张语格想。

这还是她第一次进孔肖吟的房间。大小跟她那间不相上下，窗帘是沉郁的粉，此刻已经拉上了，光照过来，只留下一点微弱的叹息。

孔肖吟正斜斜的倚在床头。冷气打的太低，但她只有脚踝处半遮半掩的搭了一层薄被，剩下的肌肤淌露在外面，罩着丝绸的睡衣。

“姐，你怎么了。”张语格回身把门关上，在床前站的不知所措。

“……”孔肖吟抬起眼，无意识的看着她，很久才从嘴里吐出三个字：“发情期。”

左右张语格也是个omega，没有危险。

“抑制剂在杂物间里，……”孔肖吟显然已经没有力气去拿，说半句话都得缓上很久。张语格马上明白了，说：“我去给你拿。”

还好抑制剂放的不算难找。张语格在杂物间门边的小柜子里翻了两层，一板冰蓝色玻璃装的药剂瓶就暴露在眼前，顺带着还有一根细细长长的针管。

好像该用新的针管，不然不太卫生。张语格拿起这两样，左右又翻找了一通，没见到可替换的东西。算了，反正家里就孔肖吟一个人用，用酒精擦擦应该也没什么。

“姐。”张语格站到孔肖吟身边，薄荷味在呼吸道中长驱直入，浸透了血液，“这个，”张语格犹豫着，“我帮你打？”

孔肖吟略略喘了一口气：“行……”说完把头发撩起来，她的肩很窄，睡衣的后领溜下去一大截，露出漂亮的颈和脊背曲线。隆椎的棘突已经暴露的很明显，腺体红肿不堪，可怜到无处躲藏，生生的在张语格的目光下颤抖。

张语格手抖的厉害。透明的抑制剂在针管里随着她的动作小幅度的晃动，是略略有些粘稠的质地，本该回落的液体粘在针管壁上，挤压着残留的空气。

她还是第一次这么干。针尖刺破皮肤，她可以清晰的看见孔肖吟的肩胛骨抖着，形状奇异的骨头瑟缩了一下，像被积雪压的沉甸甸的羸弱的树枝最后抖落的那一下，然后，“啪”。雪整块的砸下来，针头也应声而断。

孔肖吟没料到这个情况。腺体正是最脆弱的时候，她敏感的觉察到什么不对了，和平常不一样，没有乙二醇推入的钝痛，当然发情热也没有缓和。她转过头想问问张语格出什么事情了，眼睛却被一只手遮住了。

手很凉，微弱的颤抖着。孔肖吟听见背后张语格的声音传来。

“没事，没事的姐姐。我……”

孔肖吟没有再听到后面的话。也或许是张语格根本就没有说完，但无所谓了——。

后颈的腺体被湿濡包裹着，柔软的触碰让omega觉得安心。孔肖吟觉得自己像失足跌入了一个纠缠的梦，身后轻飘飘的，达莉亚躺在十八层天鹅绒上深眠，而最底下是讨厌的豌豆。

牙齿刺破肌肤，纯正的薄荷味随着血液快速的渗透到每一个神经末节，冲刷着原本的焦躁和软弱。

“你……”孔肖吟昏昏沉沉的，抬起头想寻找张语格的身影。张语格拿食指覆上孔肖吟的唇，肿胀而湿润，似乎可以随意的玩弄。“我……”她不确定自己要说什么，身下的腺体抢先一步感觉到了omega的信息素，此刻终于摆脱了张语格的控制，难耐的抬起了头。

“对不起。”张语格把自己压上去的时候小声的说，不知道是在为弄断了注射器还是为隐瞒自己alpha的身份而道歉。

孔肖吟没听明白她这句话。脑子里涨热一片，刚注入的信息素仅仅起到一个标记的作用，只代表这段时间，或者说这一次，她是只属于张语格的omega。发情热还在继续，在闻到alpha冰冷的薄荷信息素之后更加猖獗，催促着孔肖吟伸出手臂揽过张语格的腰。

“张语格……”她的声音也浸透了水，“快点……”

宽松的学士服很容易的在纠缠间脱落了。张语格里面只穿着简单的体恤和运动裤，腺体隔着布料抵在孔肖吟身侧，把柔软的腰顶出一个凹陷。

“可以吗，姐姐……”张语格悉悉索索的在锁骨附近舔吻，她不敢太过放肆去招惹露在外面的皮肤，害怕留下证据。

“亲亲我，张语格。”孔肖吟几乎是要流下眼泪了。张语格的行为只是在为情欲的嚣张气焰添砖加瓦，直到嘴唇覆上来，才稍稍减缓了一点干涸。

张语格的手在她圆润的乳间拨弄，乳粒早就充血肿胀，挺在胸前勾引着贪吃的小孩。张语格果然没能抵过诱惑，唇齿慢慢往下移，一口咬住了左边的尖端。

孔肖吟短促的喊了一声。她的手伸进张语格的发间反复揉散又给她梳顺。小孩，她的妹妹，身体里流着一半相同血液的妹妹，正用自己幼稚而成熟的性器抵在她下身的穴口。

腺体在软烂的下体处厮磨。体液已经满溢出来，孔肖吟不安的扭了扭腰，粘稠的水就从穴中汩汩的流开，染湿了张语格性器的前端。张语格咬了咬牙，腰往前送，花穴被轻易的撑开，冠头毫不费力的就被送了进去。

“有没有，套。”张语格俯身咬上了孔肖吟的腰，软的像春水，她试图鞠起一捧，又很快在指缝流散。

“没有，没有。”孔肖吟呜咽着回答她，“你直接进来……呜。”

第一下就进的很深。甬道内的神经得到安抚，又很快食髓知味追着张语格的性器吮吸。张语格觉得尾椎骨里窜起一点麻木，强迫着她一下一下贯穿身下的人。

信息素在此刻得到最大程度的释放，几乎是无所顾忌的，在空间里横冲直撞。凤梨薄荷和苏格兰薄荷的味道彼此纠缠撕咬，最后还是拥抱着融化消弭，只留下情色的气味。

相比起张语格的味道，孔肖吟的信息素显然不那么具有侵略性。连同她下身的软穴，湿泞滑腻，温顺的接受着张语格的操弄。张语格撞击的力道一下比一下狠了，孔肖吟的臀部很快的被染成温吞的红，张语格把她的腰握着垫高，丰腴的肉在离开床垫，在空中瑟缩，接着又被撞散开来。

张语格喘了口气。她一手握着孔肖吟右边的乳，俯下身去轻声哄着：“姐姐，翻个身，……把腰抬起来。”显而易见的后入姿势。张语格把腺体推送进去，甬道的形状似乎也因为姿势而变了形，这一下张语格很容易的把腺体整个都埋在里面。

冠头擦过湿漉漉的内壁，张语格体会到一种轰然而至的快感。她抽出来三分，又全部送进去，一下又一下享受着孔肖吟的低声呻吟。

张语格咬着牙，还有空分神去想赵粤跟她说起后入的时候会插的更爽，现在看来只能说是太过正确。孔肖吟趴在床垫上，体液随着腺体的进出被挤出来，顺着大腿根流到床上。张语格决定缓一缓，她抽出自己的腺体，孔肖吟的穴里陡然失去饱涨的爽感，也疑惑勉强着撑起头向她看来。

张语格觉得有些不好意思了，但仍然说：“姐姐的水流出来了——我帮姐姐清理干净。”说完舌就覆来，从最敏感的大腿根开始舔弄，一路往上走，最后埋进湿热的下体里。

孔肖吟受不了这种刺激，脚趾全蜷缩起来，张语格空出一只手抓住她不安分的小腿，舌头探出来，去够她肿起来的阴蒂。这种姿势让孔肖吟整个下体都暴露无遗，充血的阴蒂在空气里颤动，张语格用舌头卷弄着，又用牙尖去虚虚的咬——孔肖吟终于哭叫起来。

“张语格，不要，不要。”

她满意了。最后再扫过肥厚的阴唇，体液被吃抹的干干净净。张语格握着自己的性器，重新长驱直入。空虚了一段时间的穴立刻迎上来，绞着张语格不让她再走。

张语格强迫孔肖吟扭过头来和她接吻。孔肖吟尝到了自己的味道，咸腥，并不太好吃。她不明白为什么张语格能舔弄的如此尽兴。张语格仔细舔过她的上鄂，把嘴里仅剩的液体渡出去。

“姐姐，我好喜欢你。”张语格说。腺体还在穴内挺弄，快感的浪潮不断拍击着孔肖吟，话到嘴边又被撞碎：“嗯，嗯，好……”

张语格没去管她不成片的话，抵着孔肖吟的肩又开始抽送。花穴周围已经被蹂躏的不成样子，腺体抽出来的时候把水也绞出来，快感越积越多，孔肖吟的呻吟也开始不稳，最后张语格抱着孔肖吟的肚子狠命的往上顶，花穴抽搐绞动，湿热到快要融化。

张语格看着孔肖吟高潮，连带着埋在她体内的腺体也被咬紧，然后渐渐的松了，但还是又湿又软，像在乞求第二次的性爱。张语格抽出腺体，汁水淋淋的，分不清到底是谁的体液。她把腺体送到孔肖吟的嘴边，她的姐姐立刻乖觉的含住了。牙齿偶尔嗑在上面，有一种奇妙的痛和舒适。

冰粉好吃吗。她无端的想起这件事。不同于性器，很甜的口感，孔肖吟会喜欢吃吗？

孔肖吟吃了吗？

张语格用性器顶着孔肖吟的上鄂，就着湿淋淋的体液套弄起来。她不太想孔肖吟给她口，主要是不知道孔肖吟是否喜欢。所以性器只进入了小小的一节，裸露在外面的部分被张语格用手撸动，孔肖吟的舌被顶的无处摆放，胡乱擦过前端的马眼。

张语格闷哼一声，第一股精液射在了孔肖吟柔嫩的舌上。随后是第二股，第三股……短暂的失魂落魄间，张语格看着孔肖吟嘴边白色的，属于她的精液，想到，这是我的姐姐。

我有着血缘关系的姐姐，我们亲近到连信息素的味道都相似，而命运却如此大相径庭。而现在，我在跟她共享这份性爱。

赵粤问过她。

你干嘛跟他们装omega啊。赵粤坐在桌子边写她的练习册，模样乖乖的，谁也看不出来这是个刚帮助omega同学解决完发情期的小小alpha。

张语格没说话。那男人和她后妈都是beta，他们的宝贝女儿，张语格的便宜姐姐，是个omega。

她叹了口气。

自己是个alpha的话，恐怕男人不太愿意带自己回去住了。

家里唯一的alpha。听起来真是令人咂舌。张语格想，我在那里本来也已经够不伦不类啦。

“姐姐。”张语格眼神涣散，看着孔肖吟舔掉唇边的精液，凑上去吻着她的嘴角，“不要讨厌我。”


End file.
